User talk:Tsubasa16
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Death-Force Manipulation page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! Kuopiofi (talk) 01:28, September 27, 2014 (UTC) When you add to pages, please use Alphabetical order. --Kuopiofi (talk) 10:23, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Nigh Omnipotence Please read the definition and especially Limitations of N-OP. Basically if the user is omnipotent not including single limitation, they are this, if it means that they can do everything else but not remove someones free will it's N-OP. If they are omnipotent in their own dimension it's N-OP. And that definitely includes CA. --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:57, February 13, 2015 (UTC) Sounds like Change Embodiment. DYBAD (talk) 09:52, February 16, 2015 (UTC) It's basically the same thing, as you realize. DYBAD (talk) 10:17, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Change Embodiment was originally just "Change", it was renamed as "Embodiment" because "Change Manipulation" didn't actually mean much. The power is ultimately as much about changing things as it is about controling change, and those with power of change in its rawest form are usually aspects/expressions of it anyway (makes sense, only credible origin for such a power). DYBAD (talk) 10:28, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Transmutation Aside of metaphysical side, Transmutation covers the other side. --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:01, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Transmutation is defined as "transform, alter or transmute matter, energy, elements, objects, beings (animals, aliens, mythical beings, etc.), etc into anything else", which covers the first part. Logic Manipulation does the same with logic. We did have Concept Creation at some point, but it seems to have been deleted. Basically you have the parts that allow transformation of physical matter and logic, only concept transformation is missing. If you do this power, just add them as Sub-powers. --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:41, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Transmutation and Logic Manipulation can be considered sub-power/part of the power you're thinking about, since they transform matter/energy and logic respectively. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:48, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Might want to consider the name, but yes. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:04, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Never been good at naming things... --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:21, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Life/Death Lordship sound good to me, and I don't think we have such powers yet. DYBAD (talk) 23:57, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Yes. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:19, February 17, 2015 (UTC) users for those 2 new powers The life entity for life lordship and nekron for death lordship.SageM (talk) 00:08, February 17, 2015 (UTC)SageM Remember to add categories Is it seriously that hard to remember to add categories to your new pages? Add them before finishing the pages.SageM (talk) 06:50, February 17, 2015 (UTC)SageM Life lordship: Better life entity pic. When you add the life lordship I have a better pic of the life entity then one on the site that actually shows it using its powers. here it is- Use this one insteadSageM (talk) 07:09, February 17, 2015 (UTC)SageM Sorry to bud in, but I may be able to help with a alternate name for Absolute Change, how does Absolute Reconstruction sound. TheRavageBeast (talk) 10:58, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Oh, but ti could still be put in Also Called. TheRavageBeast (talk) 11:07, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Or how about Absolute Adjustment/Readjustment, those are some I came Up with. TheRavageBeast (talk) 11:14, February 17, 2015 (UTC) New Power I know you're exited of having a new power that's popular, but consider what powers are most meaningful to the concept you're after and drop the rest, otherwise you're making massive list and then it has to be cut down to basics anyway. Also note that adding any of the major powers of Omnipotence (top of Applications, before specific examples) are something you don't go adding into other powers. --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:57, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Take a good look on which of those Applications are the most important to the Absolute Chance and remove the rest, otherwise you're making massively long list and those get cut down. And no Omnipotence into other powers Applications, even other Omni-powers are iffy. Go for Nigh-powers instead. --Kuopiofi (talk) 13:03, February 17, 2015 (UTC) The exception are usually variations of OP, which AE frankly should be. There's only one OP in any verse, if there's two or more on the top they are N-OP because their limitation is that they can't destroy each others. Right now that's the only difference between other Fire Manipulation Variations, so yes. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:20, February 17, 2015 (UTC) If by nearly all you mean Absolute Existence, Perspective Manipulation and Logic Manipulation, that's three of 18. AE should be OP Variation, PM and LM need re-checking for that part. Regardless, no OP. Getting OP by using AC would be like getting full Fire Manipulation when you start with nothing but Fire Transmutation. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:53, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Absolute Change Just want to ask, how can Difference Manipulation an application of Absolute Change since by definition change means "becoming different". --Blackwings369 (talk) 16:13, February 17, 2015 (UTC) If something doesn't become different from its original form, you can't call that change. And I also like to hear more about other meanings, specifically. --Blackwings369 (talk) 16:27, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Sorry, but all of those examples fall right under Difference Manipulation; so long as you make something different than what it originally is, it "becoming different" already. Let me ask you this question : You use Absolute Change to change something, how do you know if that things has changed if not because of the differences before and after you use Absolute Change? --Blackwings369 (talk) 16:47, February 17, 2015 (UTC)